1. The Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are appliances that can keep food at low temperatures in the storage spaces therein which are opened or closed by doors. To this end, the refrigerators are configured to be able to keep food in the optimal status by cooling the inside of the storage space, using cold air produced by heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle.
Recently, refrigerators have been increasing in size and been multi-functioned following the tendency of changes of diet and quality enhancement of the products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices have been being released in consideration of convenience of users.
For example, a demand of users for cooling devices for rapidly cooling drinks or liquors at room temperature in a short time increased, and in order to satisfy the demand, various types of cooling devices that can rapidly cool drinks and liquors at a side therein have been proposed.
In the related art, a cooling device similar to the present invention is disclosed in Korean Paten Publication No. 10-2012-0007617 by the applicant(s).
The cooling device in the published patent has the following problems to solve.
First, a power generator for swing an agitating assembly disposed in the cooling device is positioned close to a rotary shaft of the agitating assembly, such that large torque is required for the swing, which results in a defect that a large amount of power is consumed for the swing.
Second, relatively large torque is required for starting of the agitating assembly in the cooling device, which results in a defect that a large amount of power is consumed.
Third, there is a defect that the agitating assembly hits on the inner walls of the cooing device due to a tolerance generated in manufacturing or the difference in inertia caused by the weight of beverages on the agitating assembly, such that stiffening failure or vibration noise may be generated.